Fate's Got Nothing on Me
by She-Who-Is
Summary: Sam and John's fight when Sam left for collage. It's got some small twists to what most likely happened, but they're comical.


** A/N: Just a quick AU one shot. The night Sam left John and Dean for collage. Now I know it actually took place on a road but like I said before it's AU. This is a Happy Birthday Tribute to my good buddy Sarah, happy 15th amigo!**

* * *

><p>"If you walk out that door, Samuel, don't you ever come back!" John Winchester steamed. He had hit the last straw about an hour ago, and was way past his breaking point now.<p>

There wasn't much that made him mad. Hunts gone awry, demons, bad burgers, his sons being hurt or getting in trouble, and lastly losing an uphill battle.

His youngest son was exactly that. He shared many physical traits with his father, but the boy had the personality of his fiery, stubborn, dreamer of a mother. Normally, John didn't mind how much alike the two were. But he could never win an argument with Mary, how could he win one with someone exactly like her?

Samuel Winchester, or Sam as most called him, was the oil to his father's water. Fights between them were normal, but tonight wasn't a standard brawl between them. Tonight was the last stand amongst father and son, and it looked as if the war was finally coming to an end.

"You understand me?"

The boy nodded, "I'm not going to add 'sir' like you're little solider. I'm not as mindless of a follower as Dean." John's face grew red. His mouth opened but Sam cut in. "I'm sick of running only on instincts. I'm sick of running-"

"That's why we hunt. So the monsters run, not us."

"That's just it! When we hunt, I always end up running from something trying to kill us, or trying not to die. I just want my biggest worry to be my grades. Not if I'll die from a ghost attack or vampire raid." He turned to the door. His head hung low and John barely heard his words. "I'm walking out that door."

At this point John threw his hands up and sat on the motel-of-the-day's crappy twin bed. "If you walk out…"

"Don't worry. I'm not coming back." John heard the door slam, a few moments later a car starting up, then the sound of tires burning on asphalt. His hands met his face, and the old hunter just rested like that. Another thing he hated was losing. "Sam… you're just like your mother."

He could imagine the rear lights fading into the darkness as his ride flew out of town. His knuckles went white on the wheel as he drove. Determination was all his eyes could hold, fury was sliding in and out of them though. He was free. Finally free from the fate of hunting, and free from his controlling father.

Sam sighed, relaxing a little. He was sure later on he'd miss the guy, but for the moment it felt like he never could.

"So how far do you plan to drive tonight?" Sam jumped, and swerved the car across the road. Landing the car, in the ditch. Laughter came from the back seat.

He caught green eyes in the rearview mirror and growled, "Where the hell did you come from?" Dean smiled and folded his hands behind his head. Nothing was said. Sam gave into the silence with a sigh. "Where should I drop you off?"

"I'll just hang out with you 'til you head back."

"I'm not going back Dean."

"Then I'll chill with you until you get to where ever you need to be."

Sam slowly pulled out of the ditch and continued on the highway. "You're going to collage too?"

Dean laughed, "Hell no. C'mon Sammy, use your head-"

"I am using my head!" Sam snarled. His grip on the wheel tightened.

"No you're not, Sam." Dean leaned forward. "We save lives. We help the world. Why do you have to go on being so selfish? Hunting is what we were meant to do."

The car stopped, and Dean noticed his brother had pulled over to the side of the road. "I might be selfish to you," Sam had his voice set to monotone. "But I think it's time I start trying to save myself. Now, are you coming with me, or do you want me to drop you off here?"

Dean sighed, "Sammy-"

"It's Sam." If someone said his voice was ice that would be an understatement. Sam didn't even look at his brother, and Dean couldn't see Sam's face.

"Cut your hair sometime."

"You just- huh?" Sam blinked at Dean. Confusion surged though him. Then his eyebrows went up, "Uh, random much?"

"I think if you're going to be a collage kid, you'll need to look as smart as you are." He pulled a lock of Sam's hair. "Try not to look like such a girl."

"Hey!" Sam smacked his brother's hand away but both were snickering. Sam a little less than Dean, but still, they were having a brotherly moment. The last one they'd have for a while at least. "Dude, get a girlfriend so you don't have to flirt with me."

"Drop me of at the next bar and I will. Possibly two." He gave Sam a wink, and younger man chuckled.

"Alright then." Sam made a U-Turn while Dean reached into the front and turned on the radio. "If you start blaring classic rock, I will drop you off right here."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

And so he did. Dean clicked through some stations. "Pop? No. Country? Heck no. Metal? Eh, better. We are so not listening to gospel! Looks like rock is our only option, sorry man." Sam just sighed and turned the music down.

A fist shot into the air, "Called it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't be a jerk about it." He mumbled. But Dean heard him.

"Don't be bitchy about it."

The car was void of any sound besides Aerosmith as the car rolled back towards town. It wasn't long before Dean was 'singing' "Dream On" in the back, and Sam was relaxed enough to tolerate his brother's dying animal imitation.

A couple blocks later, Dean stepped out of his brother's crappy car and was tapping on his window. Sam rolled it down lazily, and looked up at Dean. "What?"

"You know, dad didn't mean what he said. You can always come back man." Sam stiffened.

"How'd you-"

Dean shrugged, "Nebraska could hear you guys fighting. Why do you think I took a nap in your car?"

"Yeah, why weren't you in the Impala?"

"You know." Sam did know. Dean had figured he'd take off tonight so the older sibling had a plan. Dean was smarter than he acted. "Now," He laid his hand on the door, "You sure about leaving?" Sam nodded. "Okay then, good luck Sammy boy."

"Thanks Dean." With a sad smile, Samuel Winchester took off as a free man, collage bound. He never thought he'd see Dean again, or his father, he never thought he'd hunt again either. But fate is funny like that, and for Sam's dreams of a life outside of hunting, fate had a horrendous sense of humor.


End file.
